Naruto's Keyblade Journey
by Alphamon Burstmode X
Summary: Naruto comes across Riku and his life is changed forever as he fights through different worlds and Naurto canon. Naruharem rated T for now. Absolutely no yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto's Keyblade Jouney

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kingdom Hearts, or anything that will be used as a world in this fic. Also this is my first fic so feel free to point out flaws but please be civil. 1 last thing, I will not be having it where jutsu spell demon speach ect is darker than normal speach as I am new to this and I feel that would slow me down. With all that said, Lets kick it up

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNN

Setting: Just outside Konoha 5 years ago October 10: It was a beautiful autumn day in the land of fire. The sun was shining, the cool air hit the golden and crimson leaves in just the right way, and the children where having a wonderful time. All the children that is, but one. The child in question was a 7 year old child with spiky blonde hair whisker marks on his cheeks and clad tattered cloths that barley fit him. The boy was named Naruto Uzumaki and he was in a load of trouble. The boy was being chased through the forest by a mob of villagers for reasons he had no knowledge of. "Leave me alone I didn't do anything." He cries in terror The boys pleas for mercy met with angry cries of them calling him a demon and saying how he killed there loved ones much to the boys tearor. "Prepare to die demon" One of the villagers proclaimed as he raised a katana. However as he was about to swing down a dark blue ball of fire hit him in the chest. Just then a young man burst fourth from nowhere. This man had white hair that reached down to his neck and was dressed in a white and yellow sleeveless shirt with a black flipped up collar and a heart shaped simble on the back, blue jeans, and white tennis shoes. (Just google image kh3d riku) "You know if there one thing that makes me mad, It's a bunch of assholes picking on a little kid" The man said. One of the the villagers steped forward and said "We will kill that demon even if we have to kill you to do it" In a flash of light with a black mist inside the man was holding a sword that looked like a demon wing with an angel wing coming out of the side on top. Around the hilt where to wings (one angelic one demonic) that curve down to form a ring and on a chain coming form the bottom of the hilt there was heart with an x across it.(The way to dawn incase you don't know) He raised the sword and said "Come at me." With this the mob rushed him. Suddenly flower pettles filled the air the man pulled his blade down to his hip and in a flash of light the man was behind the mob and with whe blade pointed forward and the entire mob fell dead much to the shock of Naruto.(For the record he used Zantetsuken.) The man turned to a cowering Naruto as his sword disappeared "Are you alright?" The man asked. "Yes, thank you." Naruto said now knowing the man wastn't going to hurt him. "Why where they chasing you?" Theman asked wondering what brought the wrath of 20 grown men on on a small child. "I dont know." Naruto began to sob. "They try to hurt me every day. But it's always worse today on my birthday." The mans eyes grew wide upon hearing this. Then upon regaing his calmness after a moment of rage at the boys suffering he began to speak again."Whats your name kid?" He asked "Naruto Uzumaki." The man summond his sword once more. "Tell me Naruto, What would you do with this power?" The man asked. "I would use it to protect what I care about" He answered without a moments thought. "And what do you care about?" The man asked. Naruto's thought whent to the Hokage, the owner of his favorite raman shop, a girl short blonde hair holding flowers, and a girl with white eyes and short black hair. "My freinds." He answered with strength in his voice. "Well in that case" The man said as he knelt down holding the hilt of his sword facing Naruto. "In your hand now take this key. And so long so long as you have the makings, then through this simple act of taking, its weilder you shall one day be. And then you'll find me freind and no ocean will hold you then. No more borders around or below or above so long as you campion the ones you love." As he said this Naruto gripped the sword and a slight glow appeared on his hand. Naruto almost passed out. Not that you could blame after everything he'd been throught that day. "That poem you said to me. What was it exactly" He asked. "A ceramony for you to weild a Keyblade." The man replied. "You mean the weapon you used on the mob?" "Yes but you won't be able to use it until you turn 13 at least"The man said handing a book to Naruto."What's this?" "An arkive of every thing I know about Keyblades. Fighting styles, magic, enemies, and everthing else you will need to weild a Keyblade. Make sure you study that every chance you have."As the man began to walk away Naruto called out. "You never told me your name."The man smiled "My name is Riku." "Will I ever see you again Riku-sensei?" "Yes, When you learn to travel to other worlds like me, Then we will meet again." With that Riku opened a portal of light."See you later Naruto." "I can't wait Riku-sensei." And so Riku steped through the portal leaving a very happy Naruto to walk home.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNN

That night as Naruto was sleeping apeared in what seemed to be a sewer. Off in the distance he saw what looked like a giant cage. As he came up to the cage he could hear what sounded like a girl crying. This caused a worried Naruto to squeeze passed the bars and run up to the source of the crying. Said source was a little girl the Same age as Naruto with pale skin, blood red hair, and clad in a fire red kimono. Naruto then tapped on the girls shoulder and asked."Hey,Are you okay?" The girl turned to him with tears in her eyes. "Naruto-kun? Y...Yes I'm o...okay." she replied barley able to talk without sobbing. "Why are you crying?" Naruto asked "Because... Because I'm the reason hates you. Hell, If it haddent been for that Keyblade weilder you would have been killed." She replied now crying uncontrollably. Naruto then grabbed the girl in his arms holding her warmly. "It's okay Kyuubi-chan. I don't blame you for anything. And besides not everbody hates me. I've got you Hokage-oji-san, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Kiba, and ofcourse there's Hinata-chan and Ino-chan." Said remembeing times he played ball with the boys he mentioned. As well as picking flowers with Ino and spending time with the timid Hyuuga girl. "Thank you Naruto-kun." Kyuubi replied after calming down and returning Naruto's hug. "Wait, How did you know who I was?" she asked. "Well I was born on the day attacked the village, and judging by how you been acting during this conversation I'm going to assume you where under a genjustu, those mobs always call me "fox-bratt" "demon", and one time when I snuck into Hokage-oji-san's office and read his journal. And it said that by the 4th hokage sealed you inside me. Also that the 4th was my dad and my mom was your last host." Kyuubi was wide eyed at the fact Naruto was this smart. "The only thing I dont get is why in your human form your my age." Kyuubi snapping out her shock explaned. "Well fist of all your right. I was under a genjutsu when I attacked the village. I was put under it by Madara Uchiha. And to answer why I look 7 is becase I want my body's age to match yours for... personal reasons." She said blushing Naruto could only smile and say. "I love you too Kyuubi-chan." Upon hearing this she ran into his arms and kissed him sweetly on the lips. "I promise that I'll find a to free you." "Thank you Naruto-kun." she said almost about to cry. "Your welcome Kyuubi-chan." With that they spent the rest of the night talking as Naruto mindscape turnd from a sewer into beautiful island. (It's destany island so just use that as a reference.) That morning after studying Riku's book he learned he could free Kyuubi with his Keyblade. He smiled as he went out to go see his freinds now knowing his life was about to become awsome.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNN

Okay, first chapter done. Good? Bad? Okay? Feedback is welcome but flames are not.

Just gettin this out of the way. Naruto will go to other worlds. There will be Sasuke bashing and Sakura bashing. This will be a Naruharem fic girls in the harem will be. Hinata, Ino, Fem Kyuubi, Fem Haku, Fu(will most likley have her show up in the chunin exams), Ahsoka(Star Wars), Pan(DBGT), Rika (Digimon), Barbara Gordon (A.K.A Batgirl), and a young (But still badass) Samus (Metroid). Also vote if you want Renamon in the harem and also vote on anyone you want for the harem or another worlds for Naruto to visit. With all that out of the way until next time, Keep on keeping on.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNN

Okay first off, thanks for the reviews I,m happy for the feedback

gamelover41592: You have a point. So I've decided to try and have Sasuke and Sakura develop as I think they should have.

warrior of 6 blades: thanks for the tip on spacing out my sentences.

With all that done. Lets kick it up

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNN

The day had come for the graduation test at the akadamy. (Okay, You know what? I'm gonna cut to the chase. All the rookie 9 passed. and Naruto pretty much slayed it.) Upon seeing Naruto's near perfect score Mizuki knew his plan to use Naruto to steal the scroll of sealing (which for the record Naruto used when he was 7 to learn shadow clones to help with training) would not work. So that night stole the scroll himself unfortunatly for him Iruka saw him while he was taking the graduation reports to the Hokage. As Iruka threw kunai at Mizuki he mannaged to hit the strap holding the scroll to Mizuki's back. As the scroll fell it landed next to Naruto who had been training in the forest. "Naruto give me the scroll!" Iruka pleaded the blonde. (From here we pretty much the old Mizuki calling Naruto the Kyuubi thing.) Upon Mizuki telling him this he chucked a giant shuriken at Naruto. Iruka was shocked at what happened next. Naruto... was chuckling. "Was that supposed to be some kind of revolation?" Naruto asked regaining his composure. "I already knew about the Kyuubi and guess what." In flash of light Naruto reappeared. "I'm not the her." Both chunnin shocked at Naruto's new ability. Mizuki regained his composure after a moment. "Kyuubi or not prepare to die!" Mizuki proclaimed throwing another giant shuriken at our hero. Just then naruto destored the shuriken with his Keyblade. Said Keyblade had a gold blade, the indents of the blade formed a heart, the ring around the hilt was sky blue pointed at the top and bottom sides and the keychain was a simple silver pendant with a heart in the center. (The keyblade pretty much looks like the Keyblade the Ansom possed Riku used when he faught Sora. Just with a brighter color scheme. Keyblade name : New Beginings) "You think some fancy sword can save you?" Mizuki asked Naruto not realising how screwed he was. "No, I think this will." Naruto said as fired a balloon spell at Mizuki then teleporting around him rapidly before delivering the final blow. (Dark splicer in case you were wondering.) Naruto left a beaten Mizuki tied up for the anbu and walked over to Iruka. After Iruka thanked Naruto the two shinobi headed for the Hokage's office.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNN

Naruto and Iruka arived at the Hokages office where the old man was waiting for them. Having seen the fight the Hokage had many questions about Naruto's abilites. So Naruto explained the entire story to him. "So Naruto-kun, You know everthing about you family and the Kyuubi. And you have a mystical weapon called a Keyblade." The hokage stated back to Naruto. "Yes that is what I just told you not 3 minutes ago." Naruto said. "I know I was just making sure I got it all." The Hokage rebuttled "So, I assume you'll be wanting the keys to your family compound?" The old man asked already knowing the answer." Yes I would." Naruto replied. The Hokage handed Naruto the keys to the Namikaze compound. As Naruto was about to leave for his new home the Hokage called to him. "One more thing before you go. As the last known member of both the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans you are officaly put into the Clan restoration act. So you will be allowed mutible wives." Naruto was shocked but happy that he wouldn't have to choose between Kyuubi, Hinata or Ino. (The latter 2 he had only came closer to over the years of being freinds.) With that Naruto left for the Namikaze compound.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNN

As Naruto arived home he closed the front door and went to the living room. "Well time to let my roommate out." As he said this he summond his Keyblade and placed it to his chest. Just then Kyuubi apeared in the room suprised by what just happened. "Welcome back to the world of the living Kyuubi-chan." Kyuubi teared up at the fact she was just freed fromthe seal. She ran to Naruto unable to convay he gratitued in words. Istead of trying the 2 just fell asleep in eachothers arms perfectly content with there lives at that point. Yes life was good and from here it would only get better.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNN

Well chapter 2 done. Sorry if it seems rushed I was just trying to get everything established. Next time Naruto Goes to 2 new worlds. Please send feedback. As always please tell me how to do better. Also, I was thinking about doing a Naruto/Super sentai fic with my own original sentai based off the Naruto characters. But I'm nervous about juggling 2 fics so I want to know if you guys want it or not. If yes then I will try to update both fics byweekly asuming I dont get wrighters block. Anyway, until next time. Keep on keeping on.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Okay, Time for chapter 3. Now just to let you know. I've been having a confidence problam after the poor reception my Naruto/Sentai fic has gotten so far. So only 1 new world instead of 2. Sorry. Now to adress the 1 thing everyone points out. My spelling sucks. But I don't have spell check on the software I use to type these out. Now to respond to the reviews

gamelover41592: If your thinking of a certain black haired cape clad mini-Naruto. I agree. And thanks for the continued suport.

warrior of six blades: No, Naruto won't be able to use Keyglider. But being Riku's successor he can use the dark corridors with no negative side effects and he will get his own gummyship soon. And thanks for reviewing again.

KuramaFTW: What you have to remember is the way I wrote this Naruto was already extreamly smart and mature at the age of 7. Plus I was trying to get everthing set up for this chapter.

hyotonuzumaki: I've thought about your suggestions for the harem. Fem-Gimmjow, No Because its easy to make characters like Kyuubi and Haku female. But Grimmjow would be to hard. I also dont think any Sonic characters would work as we've seen when the enter other worlds they remain the same. So they would'nt blend in to well in Konoha. As for the MLP cast, the entire Mane 6 would be pushing it. But I might throw in Rainbow Dash or Twilight Sparkle.

Okay with all that out of the way. Let's kick it up.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNN

Naruto and Kyuubi were enjoying a nice breakfast together. "So Naruto-kun, You have 3 weeks free until team assignment. What are you planning on doing in the meantime?" Kyuubi asked. "Well I was thinking about visiting some new worlds for training." Naruto replied. Kyuubi then smiled. "That sounds really fun. Lets head out after breakfast." So after breakfast Naruto ever the cautious one stocked up on some of the potions and ethers that he had synthesised over the years. Kyuubi geared up with a red bo staff with black flames. Now that they were ready they steped into the portal Naruto made and were off to a new world.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNN

When they stepped out of the portal they were on an island above the clouds. There was a warped tower in the center with what looked like a hat on top. Naruto looked to Kyuubi and said "I've read about this place in Riku-sensei's journal. This is the tower of master Yen Sid." "Is it safe?" Kyuubi asked. "This is hands down the safest place we could be.'' Naruto replied as they walked in.

When they reached the top they where greeted by Yen Sid. "You must be Naruto." "Yes I am. But how did you know? Naruto asked the old master when he responded "Master Riku informed me about you after preforming the mark of succesion." "Okay then." Naruto said "Now then Naruto I would like for you and your companion to go into the next room." "Alright. Come on Kyuubi-chan." Naruto said leading Kyuubi to the next room.

Upon entering the room they saw 3 fairys bickering. (Okay you know this they fight change Naruto's clothes different colors before settle on his new look.) Naruto was now wearing dark blue jeans, black tennis shoes with orange laces, a white sleeveless shirt, and a black vest with orange bits on it. (Kh2 Riku outfit. with black and orange rather than white and yellow.) "Now these clothes magic powers. If you would please take the sphere." The red fairy said and Naruto obliged. When he touched th sphere his vest went from black and orange to red and black. He now had 2 Keyblades in his right was new beginings and in his left was red. The ring was fox mouth the blade was like a katana, the indents on the blade made a demonic looking flame, the keychain was a crystal with a fox tale that formed a number 9. (Keyblade name: Foxfire.) "Now for the young lady." The blue fairy said. After the fighting bit Kyuubi was wearing red cargo pants, black combat boots, a black tank top and a red leather jacket. After Naruto stoped drooling the 2 thanked the fairys for there new clothes and went back to Yen Sid.

"Now then before you 2 leave, I understand you used a dark dark portal to get here." Yen Sid said. (Try saying that 3 times fast.) Naruto then replied ''Yeah why?'' Yen Sid the explained ''I would advise not using the dark corridor unless you are in extream danger. But you will still need to travel to and from worlds. So I will give you this." Yen Sid then pointed to a black and red gummyship. (Highwind level 8) "Thank you Master Yen Sid." the 2 said bowing to the elderly master before bording there new ship. And with that, Naruto and Kyuubi were once again off for new adventures.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNN

So chapter 3. Good? Bad? Okay? Now just to let you know. I've decided to cut Rika and Renamon from the Harem because I want to do a Naruto/Digimon fic. On that note which Naruto charactors would you like as Digidestined and with what Digimon. I've allready decided on Naruto, Konohamaru, Hinata, and Hanabi. Naruto will have Dorumon and Kono will have Patamon. So all I need is the final 3 or 4 Digidestined, Theyre Digimon. (Plus Digimon for the Hyuuga sisters.) and a Digivice design. (I've tried a million times and I can't make a cool one.) With all that said. Keep on keeping on.


End file.
